Butch Cavendish is my father
by keynadog963
Summary: Long time ago, Butch Cavendish meet a lovely girl named Kai. They love each other so much. Until one day Kai left and was never seen again. 13 years later Butch had a great surprise. He found out he has a daughter. How will life be now that he has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction. Please don't get mad if it's that bad. The story doesn't fallowing the movie. These story is about Kate, Butch's daughter, who is on the same train as her father but Butch doesn't know that. What will happen after that. Here's a seek peek of the story. Tell me what you think if I should write it or not. By the way I sadly don't own The Lone Ranger. :(**

_Butch's pov:_

It was a hot night on the west plain, but wait I'm not outside. I'm inside a train because Skeet had to be stupid and gets me caught. Now I'm on a train handing to Colby so I could get hanged. Yeah like I'm going to be hanged. "Well, well, well. Looks who going to get hanged," said one of the guards. I looked up and smirk. The guard looked at me with a face of discussed. While walking to the door he looked over at a blank blob that I didn't even see when I got in. "Well looky here, a little girl. So what's a little girl doing here? Oh, that's right your an outlaw. The black mamba I heard." Said the guard getting down on one of his knees. The little girl looked up. She didn't looked about to be 13 years old. "So what if I am?" Said the girl with a smirk just like my. She looked over my way and gave me a wink. I know by the mischief in her eye that I knew so thing was going to happen. Just right then she spit in his face. The guard fell right on his but. "Why you little bitch!" Said the guard who then then brought his hand up and slapped her right on her cheek. And like that he was gone. Right now I really wanted to kick that bastard right now. "What are you looking at dad?" Right then I found out I was looking right at her but wait did she just called me dad. "Yes I called you dad. I'm your daughter. Kate Cavendish daughter of Kai Cavendish and Butch Cavendish. How you doing dad?" Said Kate with a Butch smirk. I didn't think she my daughter but she did have my smirk down.

**How you like it. Please review if I need to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got bored and thought that I should do chp 2. Hope you guys liked the first chp. Now on with the story. By the way I don't own the Lone Ranger.**

_Butch's pov:_

"How the hell can you be my daughter?" I said looking right at her.

"You' telling me that you don' remember my mother?" She said with eyes like her mother's. Oh, I remember the day I meet your mother kid I thought. I remember that you don't piss her off too. I got hit in the jaw by her because I want to see under her skirt when I might her in the bar. She does have a good right arm I could tell you that.

"So do you remember?"

Man, I got to stop day dreaming. "Yeah, I remember. You look just like her, but you got my smirk though," I said with one of my famous smirks.

She looked at me with a smile that's just like her mothers. All of a sudden the train stopped. We both would have flew if it weren't for our chains. To bad the other guard didn't have chains. Man he flew across the floor like there was no tomorrow.

"So they finally thought about showing up," said Kate.

I look at her will curiosity in my eyes. Just then the door from outside opens. It wasn't the guard no it was... a girl.

"What took you so long, Stacey" said Kate with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we had a schedule" said the mystery girl, " Let me help you with that. "

She finally walked in to the old, rusty cart that I could see she wasn't so big and tough. She was about 5'2 in height and probably weighed about 110 pounds. She looked about the same age as Kate. With brown hair and dark blue eyes. She ward a brown long coat with a blue under shirt. She also ward long black pants with really good black boots. And to top it off a black cowboy hat.

Getting out of my thoughts, I finally saw what Kate looked like. She had her mothers hair, blonde. With green eyes and she ward a brown short sleeves shirt with black boots and pants. Also a black hat but this one was old and dust. She looked to be about 5'4 and weighed about 115 pounds.

"Here you go Kate. Thought you might want this," said Stacey, I think that's her name. What Stacey gave Kate was a long black coat, just like mine.

"Come on" she opened the big, sliding door that took you outside,"The boys are waiting."

Outside I could see two other boys, probably about 16 years old though.

"Wait uh sec, I got to get some one," said Kate.

Next thing I know she's unlocking the chains.

"I be' mom would love to see you again," she said with a smile on her face. Once the chains are unlocked she jumps up and helps me up too.

"Come guys, let's ride!" Kate jumped right off the train and right on her house.

I stair alright at her. Man I wish I could have seen her grow up. To these day I wish I could have stop Kai from living but I didn't know why she left.

"Are you coming dad,"

I look up to see Kate looking at me with those green eyes.

She's just like her mother. And from that moment I knew she was my daughter.

**Review please. I really want to know want you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it. I might take while to update. Got school you know. And again I don't own the Lone Ranger**.

_3rd person:_

It was a cold night. Probably around midnight. When the outlaw group was coming up to a old but good town.

Butch looked out to see where they had came too. After jumping on with Kate, he learned that Kate and her mother live in a saloon in an old town called Big River. She told why it was called that was because of the big river that was one mile from here.

The wind picked up when they got to the back of a building. The group jumped off there horses. Butch just stayed by Kate.

"Ok, so my mom should be asleep. But we got to be really quiet ok," said Kate with her hand on the door knob.

The group nodded there heads and they all proceeded in the saloon.

Inside there was no one there. Kate took one step in and waved that the coast was cleared.

"Katherine Anne Cavendish, where have you been?"

"Crap" muttered Kate.

"Hey mom," Butch turned around to see a women in a beautiful white night gown.

"Hey I think I hear my mother calling. See ya," said Ben who ran for his life.

"Ya me too," said Tory but before he got to the door he tripped over a chair.

"Haha...bye" and he was gone.

Only two girls left. Kate and Stacey did not like the look on Kai's face.

With angry eyes, she was not in the mood. With having to kick out all the drunks and cleaning up, she just wanted to go to sleep. But nope her outlaw daughter had to go out and get in trouble.

"Whose you' friend there," said Kai, she really didn't need to kick some ones butt but she'll kick her daughter right now if she could.

"Mom, this is," and with that showed her mother Butch.

With big eyes her mother didn't look happy.

"Kate, Stacey...go up and get some sleep. I'll deal with you two in the morning.

"Ok, mom" said Kate heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Cavendish," said Stacey fallowing Kate up the stairs.

Once the girls were out of ear shot. Kai slapped Butch right in the face.

Butch really didn't see that coming. He looked right into Kai eyes, angered write all over his face until he saw Kai with tears running down her face.

"Why did you have to come back. I was perfectly happy without you," said Kai with saddest in her voice.

"I didn't Kai. Kate found me and brought me here," said Butch. He really wanted to hug her right here, right now.

"I wish I never told her about you. Every day I see more and more you in her. I'm sorry I slapped you," said Kai walking up to Butch and putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm a man, I can take it, but I think you can't." And right there Butch picked up Kai and spin her around. Kai just laughed.

Butch stopped and looked right into her eyes. She looked beautiful still.

"Kai?"

"Ya, Butch," she looked right into his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?"

**_CLIFF HANGER_**  
**I'm so mean. I'll tell you why Kai left Butch. It's getting really good. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chapter 4. Why Kai left Butch!  
Again I don't own the Lone Ranger. ;(**

_3rd person:_

"Kai?"

"Ya, Butch," she looked right into his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?"

Kai just stared at Butch, saying nothing.

"I want to know why you left me, Kai. We were happy that day, said Butch putting Kai down.

How could Kai forget that day. It was the best day of her life.

It all started when Butch took her out ridding.

"Butch, I don't think this is a good idea, said 20 year old Kai who sat in front of Butch on a black horse.

"It's fine, just put your hands on top of mine and hold on," said Butch who was holding onto the reins.

"Ok," said Kai who slowly put her hands on Butch's.

Once her hands touch Butch's, he kicked the horse to a run. The winded picked up and the plains looked beautiful with the sunseting.

Butch had the horse slow down to a stop.

"Are we done," said Kai with a death grip on Butch's hands.

"Not yet. Now I want you to close your eyes and don't open they until I tell you, ok" said Butch looking down at Kai.

"Ok," said Kai who closed her eyes and like that they were off.

After a minute or two Butch told Kai to open her eyes. When she did she saw a beautiful view of the plaines with the sunseting.

"Oh, Butch..."

"What did I do something wrong," said Butch with a sad feeling in his voice.

Kai just turned around so that she was facing and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it did have lost of love in it.

"I love it," said Kai.

"Kai, Kai...KAI!

"Ya, what is it. " said Kai after she got back for the lovely memories.

"Why did you leave me?" Said Butch.

"I should have told you, but you were so busy with cole and the silver. I just didn't want you to have a child in it too. I'm sorry Butch," Kai said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too much to care," said Butch who got close to her face.

"You know I can't have you staying here, right" said Kai with a smirk on her face.

"If you want me too, I'll leave," said Butch who was about to walk out the door.

"No" Kai said as she grab Butch's arm, "I can't let you leave, Kate would like it.

Then Kai got it, "how about a month, who could sleep in my room?"

"Oh, she still got it," Butch said as he grabbed Kai's arm and was about to touch her butt.

"Hands off, boy. You know what I mean. I have a couch that you can sleep on," said Kai as she put Butch a foot away from her.

"Lead the way, woman," Butch said moving his hand up the stairs.

As Kai was walking about to walk up the steps, Butch pitch Kai on her butt.

Kai stun around to glare right at Butch.  
"What?" Butch looking like he did nothing.

Kai just turn back and walked up the steps. The thing she didn't see was Butch doing one of his famous smirks this was going to be a long but fun month.

**There you go please leave comments!**


End file.
